Joe and Selena - The Love Story
by leytonnaleybrulian
Summary: Joe and Selena - The Love Story A story about Joe Jonas and Selena Gomez falling in love between the drama in their lives. Starring Selena Gomez, The Jonas Brothers, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gomez - Efron House**

Selena walked downstairs to see her family sitting at the table.

"Good Morning guys." she sat down, it wasn't really morning anymore. It was about to be noon.

"Hey sis." Her older brother Zac smiled.

"What's cooking? It smells good." She was hungry.

"Hey honey, I'm making pancakes. Want some?" Starla Gomez Efron asked her daughter.

"No, I gotta go. Demi called me and ask me to come over when I wake up."

"Okay, have fun sweetie." She hugged her.

"I'm going over Vanessa's. Do you need a ride Sel?" Zac asked his sister as Starla scoffed. Vanessa wasn't liked by their mom.

"Yeah that'd be great." Selena smiled and they took off.

Zac dropped Selena off at Demi's and she knocked on her door.

"Hey Sel!" Demi greeted her best friend. They walked upstairs and sat on Demi's bed.

"You need to tell Joe how you feel." Demi said bluntly out of nowhere. They both knew Selena had feelings for Joe.

"I'm not going to do that when he's seeing Taylor still." Selena said rationally.

"Fine, but you should hang out with him today. Taylor's away for the weekend." Demi smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Selena thought about how wrong it would be to try and steal Joe away.

"I think she's cheating on Joe." Demi looked at her best friend with worry.

"What?!" Selena was shocked but at the same time wasn't. She knew Taylor is the type to cheat but didn't think anyone would cheat on Joe. He was perfect to her.

"I seen her kissing some guy yesterday. I didn't see who it was." Demi remembered what she saw yesterday.

"Oh my gosh, poor Joe." Selena felt pain for him.

"I know! I bet you're happy." Demi said trying not to smile.

"I don't know, but can we not talk about this anymore?" She wanted to get the spotlight off of herself. "Who do you like?" Selena asked her to change the subject.

"No one right now" Demi said lying. They talked for a couple minutes and until Demi finally convinced Selena to find Joe.

 **The Jonas House**

Selena walked up to the house and knocked. She couldn't take her mind off of Joe.

"Hey Sel." Nick answered.

"Is Joe home?" She asked the younger Jonas.

"Yeah, come in." Selena walked in and he closed the door.

"Joe! Come downstairs!" Nick yelled.

"No you come here!" Joe shouted back.

"He's so lazy." Nick and Selena laughed.

"Selena's here!" Nick added. Joe came downstairs as quickly as possible. Selena gulped as she thought how good he looked without even trying.

"Bye Sel." Nick laughed at Joe as he exited the room.

"Hey Joe." Selena smiled sweetly.

"Hey Lena." Joe smiled back. Selena loved it when he called her Lena.

"Do you want to do something today?" She asked him hoping he would agree.

"Sure!" Joe couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Great, Where do you have in mind?"

"The park?" Joe thought about about the special place in the park.

"Awesome." Selena said with a big smile.

"Just let me tell Nick, We're leaving." Joe ran upstairs and grabbed his jacket. "Nick, Sel and I are going out for a few hours."

"Alone?" Nick questioned sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah?" Joe looked at his younger brother confused.

"Are you going to finally be honest with her?" Nick asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Joe tried to hide his feelings.

"You like her and you always have." Nick's honesty made Joe feel like a bad guy.

"I have a girlfriend Nick." He stated.

"A girlfriend that you can't stand half the time!" Joe knew Nick was making a lot of sense.

"I have to go." Joe sighed and went back down stairs.

"Ready?" He asked Selena.

"Yeah!" She smiled excitedly. They walked and talked about old memories trying to avoid talking about Taylor or what they feel.

 ** _Vanessa's House_**

Zac pulled up to Vanessa's house and honked for her to come outside. Anything to avoid her parents. She runs out of her house in a short blue dress. Her hair was curly and beachy.

"Hey sexy lady." Zac laughs at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Vanessa blushes getting into the car. Zac leans over to kiss her. Vanessa wraps her arms around hand neck and kisses back. Zac pulls away.

"But seriously, You look amazing." Zac kisses her hand.

"Thank you baby. Where are we going?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise but get comfortable, it's a long drive." He smiled and they took off.

 **The Park**

Selena and Joe sat on the swings in the park. They did this a lot when they were younger. It felt nice and comfortable.

"Lena can I talk to you?" Joe said taking a deep breath.

"Sure Joe, anything." Selena had no idea where this was going.

"I'm going to break up with Taylor." Joe blurted out. He didn't realize what he was saying but it had to come out.

"Why?" Selena held herself from smiling.

"I think she might be cheating on me and we don't have anything in common and-"

"What?" Joe looked at her.

"Sel, I have feeling for you." Shock filled Selena's face. She knew that she had feelings for him but was never sure if he returned them and now he has. Selena locked eyes with Joe.

"I do too." She whispered. Joe smiles and takes her hand.

"I can never get you out of my head." Joe got off the swing and pulled her up.

"I want to be with you Lena." Joe gently cupped her face and kissed her lips. Selena felt like she was on a cloud. Nothing felt more right for the both of them.

They pulled away and all they could think was. "Wow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wrote this story when I was fourteen. It was the first thing I ever wrote. I put it on YouTube and it was formatted different, spelling was off and there was a lot of missing pieces but I wrote nearly 80 episodes and I never finished it. I had a lot of readers back then and I thought it would be cool to re write it. Change the format, add to it to make it more full and eventually continue it. If you want me to let me know because I have so much written so I would probably update this a lot as long as the reviews were coming in. This series had so much drama. Love, heartbreak, stabbings, murder, car crashes, abuse, rape. All of it, I hope you enjoy. If you want the link to the original one let me know I know it might be funny to compare them. Also it had a little stupid comedy in it so I might keep some of it in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zac's P.O.V.**

We got to the special destination. I was nervous, this night was a big deal and I didn't want to ruin it.

"So, What is this place?" Vanessa asked me surprised at this whole thing. I wasn't much for surprising but tonight I had to be.

We walked inside the restaurant into a private room. It cost so much money I hoped she would like it.

"Oh my gosh." She placed her hands over her mouth. The table was surrounded with rose petals and the room was lit with candles.

"This is amazing baby." She kissed me with excitement.

"You like it?" I asked her.

"No, I love it." We laughed and sat down to eat our dinner.

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

We sat on a bench and I rested my head in Joe's lap for a few houses. We talked on and off. Most of it was quiet. We enjoyed each other's company.

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked me after hearing my stomach growled.

"Starving!" We walked to a diner that was in between the distance of our houses. It felt like a date even though it wasn't. He's still with Taylor but I'm falling for him. We ate dinner and talked about our friends.

"It's getting late. We should probably get home." I said and Joe nodded. We left the diner and went outside.

"Call me when you get home?" Joe said knowing it was late.

"I will." I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Today was amazing." Butterflies.

I got halfway home when I heard a noise from behind me.

"Give me your bag." Someone whispers from behind. My knees weakened and I had chills. He grabbed my arm to turn me around.

"P-please do-don't h-hu-hurt m-me." He takes out a knife. I couldn't think.

"Be quiet!" He shouts. I handed him my bag and he looked inside. I didn't have anything valuable. I left my phone at my house. That made me even more scared. I couldn't even call for help.

"What the heck!" He grabbed me with one hand. "Where's your money?!" He demanded.

"I-I h-have t-this." I pulled thirty dollars out of my pocket and he snatched it out of my hands. He threw me off of him and held up his knife.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you." He put his knife down and he wrapped his hands around my neck strangling me.

 **Joe's P.O.V.**

I walked up street with only one thing on my mind. Selena and everything about her. It was finally happening and I couldn't be more happier. I walked inside and saw Nick.

"He's here." Nick said.

"Is that Selena?" I asked.

"No, It's Demi." I was surprised.

"Aw okay, I'll leave you to talk to your girlfriend?" I chuckled at my false statement.

"Shut up! Demi called Selena four times and no answer." Nick said worried.

"That's weird." I knew she should be home around now. I would have been home sooner if I hadn't stopped to grab a drink at the store. There's no way she couldn't be home. I'm going to make sure she got home." I grabbed the keys this time and made my way to her house. She probably just forgot to charge her phone. I slammed on my breaks in front of an ally.

"Oh m-" I jumped out of the car and saw Selena laying there. I called for help.

"J-joe-" She cried.

"Don't talk!" I kissed her forehead. She sobbed and tried to move but she was too scared.

"Sel, just hold on help is on the way." I tried and comforted her and I sat with her rubbing her head gently. We get to the hospital and I go out into the waiting room to call Nick.

"What's up?" Nick answered.

"Selena was mugged. He choked her." I tried to be calm and told Nick to call her family. I went back to see Selena since she was asking for me.

"Are you okay?!" I rushed to her side.

"Y-yeah, I'm just shaken up." She smiled weakly.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"I got stitches on my arm. They said I was lucky he let go when he did." I sighed of relief and anger towards the guy.

"What else?" "I just have a couple of back bruises when he threw me down but I can go home in the morning." She looks at me.

"I'm okay Joe." She must have felt how guilty I feel for letting her walk home alone at night.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I kissed her.

I slept at the hospital along with Selena's Mom. We couldn't reach Zac for some reason but we stopped trying since she was fine, just sore. I stared at this girl I care so much about sleeping so soundly. I promised myself right there and right then that I will always protect her.

 **Zac's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the beach next to my girlfriend. I was a little hazy. We must have had too much to drink at dinner. We weren't even fully dressed. Good thing wasn't even sunrise yet, so no one seen much. I put my shirt on and hovered over Vanessa, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Hmm" She moaned.

"Wake up, we fell asleep." I knew my mom wouldn't be happy but she'd get over it.

I checked my phone and saw tons of messages. "Oh my gosh!" I jumped up startling Vanessa.

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

I wake up to see my mom on one side of the bed and Joe on the other. It made me smile. I wondered where my brother was. The doctor walked in a little later and told me I could go home but I might want to rest because of the bruises. We got to my house and Joe made me lay right on the couch.

"Thank you for last night Joe." He looked down. I knew he felt guilty and I couldn't do anything to change that but get better. I felt fine besides the soreness. My arm was more itchy than pain and my bruises were sore. I laid in Joe's arms and we napped together on the couch. We haven't laid like this since seventh grade. We woke up later to a door open.

"Selena?!" Zac yelled coming into the living room.

"What?" I sat up. He came over and hugged me.

"Ow!" I moaned in pain.

"Sorry!" He said pulling away gently.

"It's okay." I said.

"What happened?!" He asked me.

"I was mugged." I wanted to put it behind me.

"Oh my god, Selly I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Zac felt bad.

"I'm okay, Joe saved me." I smiled at him. Zac looked at Joe.

"Really?" Joe tried to deny but I nodded.

"Thank you so much man." Zac shook Joe's hand and pulled in him a hug.

Joe stayed with me all day making sure I was okay. He went home and Zac took over the shift. By the time I woke up the next morning I was feeling a lot better. My swelling went down in my arm and my bruises weren't getting worse anymore. I got ready for school and met Zac in the car. He went extra slow making sure I didn't hit my side or anything. We went inside and I met up with Demi.

"Selena! You're OK!" She softly hugged me. I was still scared from the mugging but I also felt safe. Demi made sure I was fine before asking about Joe.

"So, Are you guys together now?" She asked me.

"I think we are." I know we haven't made it official but there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please let me know if I should continue this story of my past or not!**


End file.
